Dave
Dave was a male competitor in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, he competed on Team Maskwak. Personality The nice and normal guy. He's a nice and normal and straight forward guy without even a whisper of crazy. Wait, do you consider hypochondriacs and germaphobes crazy? Oh. Then maybe he's a little crazy. Dave can be kind of uptight, and tends to over think things which makes him a bit of a burden during physical challenges but he learns to loosen up episode by episode. He gets credit for being a "total wild man" just because he so occasionally tosses out a sarcastic/offhand comment that turns out to be a so-crazy-it-works solution to whatever problem his team is currently facing. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, he is annoyed with his teammates, especially Leonard and Beardo. He is nervous about the challenge, and Sky sends him to get materials, where he dodges getting hit with a bunch of tennis balls. Dave was given a pig by Ella in I Love You, Grease Pig. He freaks out because it is dirty, and after he finishes his part of the race, he gets covered in mud, and starts to have a panick attack over being dirty and needing to disinfect. Sky calms him down, and as he looks at her, he realizes that he has a crush on her. On Twinning Isn't Everything, he is with Sky for a part of the challenge, and as they talk, he distracts her focus (as she also has a crush on him) during the entire challenge. He does decently in the balloon challenge. He is out with Shawn picking food for I Love You, I Love You Knots, but he is pushed away when Shawn does not want to bump into Jasmine. Dave is given a dare to kiss Sky for the challenge, which they are both excited by. They are close to kissing but Sky burps in his face. He has boogers squirted on him from Shawn (for a dare) as he tried to run away, which grosses him out. Dave and Sky recollect what happened in the last episode as they are picking food for their team in A Blast From The Past. He is the first on his team to get a paddle for the challenge, which he does and covers his face, yelling in fear from being hit. He gets Ella out of the water, and picked up her shoe, and put it back on her, which she realizes that Dave is her Prince Charming. He has to face Jasmine in the challenge, and he easily knocks her out of the platform. Ella flirts with Dave right as she goes back into the challenge, which he feels awkwardly by. He plans a romantic picnic for Sky in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems. He awaits her and is sniffing a flower, but when Ella shows up, he tells her that the picnic is for Sky, and has no reaction when he sees Ella run off crying. He is put in a headlock by a bear, and Ella has to sing to the bear to let him go. However, he unintentionally caused her elimination also. In This Is The Pits, he is giving Sky blueberries (after she dreamt about a muscular version of him giving her a ring). She soon joins him to eat berries together, and he tries to wipe off a berry smush off her face, but is pushed off by Sugar. When they get out of the ball for the challenge, Sky falls on him, and he almost kisses her, but blueberry vomit ends up on his face thanks to Sugar throwing up on him. Him and Sky are about to kiss, but Sugar burps in their face. They are seen talking a lot in this episode. He is seen crying and very upset when Sky switches teams with Max. Trivia *Dave was the first male to be shirtless of the season. **However this was in Sky's daydream of him. ** Dave has, coincidentally, the same shirt color, skin color, and hair color as Mike from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Dave is the second character in Total Drama to vote himself off.(Lindsey in TDA.) Gallery Daveaudition.PNG|Dave Audition Tape DaveFalling.png|Dave falling from the blimp. Davecantbuildhousewithsoup.png|Dave stating that they cannot build a shelter with soup. DaveSafe.png|Dave receiving a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. Goodbyebeardo.PNG|Dave with Team Maskwak looking at Beardo get fired from the cannon. DavePanicking.png|Dave panicking after getting covered in grease. SkycomfortingDave.png|Dave gets comforted by Sky after he gets covered in grease. DaveCrushingonSky.png|Dave devleops a crush on sky. DaveConfessional.png|Dave using the confessional. OMGGGGG.PNG|Dave and the others scared of the pig. DaveLeonardargue.png|Dave arguing with Leonard. DaveangryatLeonard.png|Dave gets angry at Leonard in the second challenge. Whaaaaaaaaaat.PNG THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG Skavealmostkiss.png SHAWNANDDAVEAGAIN.PNG ShawnandDave.PNG OHNO....PNG NOJOOO.PNG MASKAWAK.PNG IWILLKILLHER.PNG Goella.PNG Ellafalls.PNG AKISSNOO.PNG DAVECHALLENGE.PNG DavetalksaboutShawnandJasmine.PNG DavexElla3.png DavexElla1.png DavexElla2.png Dave Ella Shoe.png 36tHEFinal8.PNG 35mYpRINCE.PNG 30GSH.PNG 28Daveee.PNG 21MONK-MONKEY.PNG 18SugarandtheMonkey.PNG 17ShawnDaveandSky.PNG 7Dellla.PNG 3ShawnandDave.PNG 2Dave.PNG DaveOffer.png|Dave offering Sky berries SkyDream.png|Sky's daydream of Dave SexyDave.jpg 180px-Davetryingtokisssky.jpeg|Dave and Sky fell and are about to kiss. 180px-Um .jpeg|Dave accidentally kisses a bat instead of Sky. OhSugarrr.PNG|Sugar burping which Jasmine blows... DaveGerms.png|into Dave's face. MaskwakBabies.png